Rini's Revenge
by Adi-san
Summary: Usagi dies and Rini is really deppressed over this. One month later a wedding is planned for Mamoru and Rei, now Rini is REALLY upset and suspects Rei of her mother's death. Usagi later on appears to Rini as a ghost. Read and find out more!
1. Chapter One

Ch. 1  
  
Heavy drops of rain fell upon the Earth during a sad day. Rini took one last look at the dark black coffin. Why. .why did you go away? Mommy, why did you leave me?, Rini thought as crystal clear tears ran down her smooth skin.  
Suddenly someone's arm embraces her. "Rini. .I miss Usagi as well but sometimes. . things happen for a reason. I'm sure she's in a much happier place now.", the voice of a woman said. Rini turned around to see Rei's face. "Rei. .But why now?! Why now?! And what did she die from?! Oh Rei I miss her so much! I don't know how I'm going to live without her!!" , Rini burst even more tears out of her eyes and embraced Rei.  
Mamoru came up to both of them. "It's hard. . it's very difficult, yes, I know, but Rini. . Usagi is in a much better place now.", Mamoru said with the calmest voice ever as he placed a dark red rose on top of Usagi's coffin.  
Days pass by and Rini continues to wear black clothing in respect of her mother's death. Deppression was the only emotion that seemed to posses her. "Rini. . you can't dress like that forever. It's been a whole month now. Cheer up! I'm sure your mother would love to see your smiling face.", Rei suggested.  
Rini didn't bother to look up and spoke, "No. . I sha'll dress like this. .Because I have respect towards my mother. Just leave me alone. . ".  
"Hurry we must finish putting up the decorations! The wedding is tomorrow.", Minako said, sounding very exhausted and a bit frustrated.  
"What wedding?. .", asked Rini curiously.  
"Oh, Rini! You're father and Rei are getting married. I know it may be hard for y-", Ami was then interrupted by the shocked Rini.  
"WHAT?!?! What do you mean my father and Rei are getting married?!?! Why didn't anyone tell me about it and WHY are they getting married at a time like this?!?!", Rini yelled out with obvious furiousity in her voice.  
"Rini. .", Makoto began to speak, "We know it's har-", then was cut off.  
"I can't believe all of you! How can they be getting married at a time like this?!", she yelled as she ran upstairs towards her room and slammed the door.  
How could this be?! After one month of my mother's death and already a marriage is being planned? Something is going on. . .my mother's death was not an accident. . . There is something about Rei that I have to figure out. . .she's probably behind all of this. . I must find out what though!" , Rini began to think.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::: And yet another story written my moi, Adi! nn Excuse me if it was so short, and it's kinda based on this story, but most of you can figure this story out (I wont tell you until the story is complete for those of you whom don't know what story I am speaking of.) I just really wanted to see this anime converted into this story. I thought it would be really interesting. nn! Some of you may like it, some of you may not. hates flames Who doesn't? lol Please review!! n.n! 


	2. Chapter Two

Ch. 2  
  
"Something is up and I know it! Rei is up to something. . I just dont trust her. .How dare my father just get married one month later! I don't get it! I will find out what is going on. .", Rini thought alone in her dark cold room. She stepped outside into the night on her room's balcony. The cold wind blew her cotton-candy-colored hair. Rini suddenly spots two shadows.  
"Uranus, Neptune?", Rini asked kind of sensing it was both scouts, "Why are you guys dressed up in your soldier outfits?", she added another question.  
"Rini . . we just- We just-", Neptune struggled to tell Rini of what had just happen. Uranus then finishes for her.  
"We just saw your mother's spirit.", Uranus said firmly.  
"What?!", Rini was in shock and could hardly believe what the outer scouts were saying. Neptune cleared her throat.  
"Rini. . Usagi said she wanted to talk to you.", Neptune said in a much calming voice, "She said she would be waiting tonight at exactly twelve o' clock midnight, and to make it quick, because she only has a limited time to speak to you.", Neptune finished her speech.  
"Rini, we know you suspect of Rei. Just know that we do too. Rei getting married to Mamoru one month later after your mother's death is too suspicious.", Uranus added in yet, another firm voice as always.  
"Yes. . it is too suspicious. . I will go speak to my mother tonight. Thank you Uranus and Neptune. ", Rini thanks both outer scouts.  
"Don't mention it kid.", Uranus responds.Both outer scouts vanish into the darkness of the night.  
Rini takes this time to go back to her room and change into black clothing both, so she would show respect to her mother and so no one would see her through the night. She walked passed by the dining room but then spotted both Rei and her father eating together. Rei was feeding mamoru some dark red cherries very romantically, while Mamoru seemed to enjoy it. "Curse that woman.", Rini thought as she quickly walked away.  
Rini finally reached the staircase which leads up a tower. The path was about a hundred steps to go up. Rini went through the cold darkness of the tower and wouldn't let the scary vibrations get to her. Rini reached her final destination, the top of the tower in which the crescent moon rose upon and stars shimmered brightly.  
"Mommy?. .", Rini asked  
Suddenly cold strong winds blew making Rini's hair just fly along with it, she had to cover herself up tightly or else the wind would blow away her coat.  
"Rini. . .Oh Rini. .", it was Usagi's voice.  
Young Rini looked up to see her mother. Anyone could almost see through Usagi's spirit. A golden aura surrounded her, she wore her long white gown with golden trim, her hair was tied up as it always was when she was alive. Usagi's face was as pale as the moon. It was a surprising image but Rini was very glad to see her mother.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : Okay and yet another short chapter is up! And before any Sailor Mars fans flame me. . .I like her too! I think she's very cool! But I just wanted to have some fun with the story. I like all sailor scouts. o.o; And if anyone makes any fav. charrie of mine evil in their stories. I DONT MIND. o.o; So don't flame me about that one. Chapter three might be up sooner than expected! n.n 


	3. Chapter Three

Ch. 3  
  
"Mommy!", Rini happily exclaims and runs to her mother with open arms but runs past by her and falls down flat on her face. A deep blush covers Rini's face.  
"Oh Rini. . I wish to embrace you, my daughter as well. Listen, I only have sixty seconds until I go. Every night at exactly twelve ' o clock midnight, I have sixty seconds to see you. Which is before the minute hand reaches the 'one'.", Usagi points out.  
"Oh. .", Rini responded a bit dissapointed.  
"Rini, the night I died - it wasn't an accident. You see, I fell asleep and Rei sneeked in with snake venom and poured it down my ear. A very much clever way to kill me. Rini. . will you. . avenge my death? I miss you. And never forget that I've always loved you and always will.", Usagi spoke with an obvious sadness in her voice.  
"Yes mother I will avenge your death! I thought Rei was up to something! That evil lady will pay! I can't believe her!! She's so mean!", Rini exlaimed.  
Fifty nine seconds passed by. Usagi's image began to vanish along with the wind.  
"Goodbye . . Rini. .my child. .", Usagi said as she vanished into the night.  
Sixty seconds were gone.  
"Goodbye mother. .I'll see you again soon.", Rini spoke alone in the night, "And I WILL avenge your death."  
  
The sun slowly began to take over the land, the wind seemed to be a bit more calmer, and the ocean waves seemed to be more gentle. Rini sat up from her bed, quickly got changed into her black clothing and ran downstairs into the dining room. "I'm not changing my mind about the black clothing. I will dress like this until I avenge my mother's death.  
"Rini, please sit down.", Rei told the goth-like Rini.  
"I hope you understa-", Rei began.  
"Yes, I understand.", Rini rudely interrupted with her firm voice almost similar to the tone of voice Uranus uses.  
Both Mamoru and Rei stood quietly and watched Rini leave the table silently. Mamoru gets up and tries to catch up to Rini, but it was too late. Rini had just vanished into the trail of dark hallways. Mamoru had a blank look on his face.  
"Finally, I'm away from that evil lady! Now, the wedding is tomorrow and I have just the perfect plan for a wedding gift!", Rini thought.  
Suddenly Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn showed up.  
"Got a plan?", Uranus asked.  
"Mhm.", Rini nods excitedly, "A play. A play of how my mother was killed. Let us see the look on Rei's face. Heheheh! This wil be my wedding gift from me to her.", Rini said in a rather evil voice.  
The three outer scouts and Rini began to set up the play and every important detail over the night. Finally, after hours of working, the sun arose, and the day of the wedding arrived.  
"Today will be the the day I avenge my mother's death, Rei." , Rini thought enthusiastically.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Okay, here it was chapter three! Yes, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but hey, I have a life out of the writing world too. x.x And I meant for these chapters to be short! Muwahahahaha! I'm so eeevil EVIL i tell you!!! Well gots to go for now. Tah! 


	4. Chapter Four

Ch. 4  
  
"Heheh. Oh, Usagi, if only you'd know how much your daughter is suffering, and how much I am so happy. I felt so deppressed that day, you two realized your love for each other. No one suspects of me Usagi! No one! The crown will be mine! Heheh!", Rei thought and then laughed a bit, while running her hands down her silky white wedding dress.  
  
"Everything set?", Rini asks the outer scouts.  
  
Haruka nods, and responds, "Perfect. We sha'll see the look of guilt on her face."  
  
"I will be playing Usagi-sama, Haruka will be playing Rei, and Setsuna will be playing Rei.", Michiru adds.  
  
"Perfect.", Rini says with an evil smile.  
  
People dance happily among the ballroom, Rei and Mamoru sit down in their thrown cheerfully. People laugh, dance, clap, sing, and enjoy the party - that is everyone except Rini and the outer scouts. Rini stands up with a glass of wine.  
  
"Rei-sama! Father, I have a special present for you! I hope everyone enjoys this play. This play was dedicated to my father and Rei-sama. Enjoy!", she says.  
  
Everyone claps as the royal blue curtains rise up. The spotlight is pointed towards Setsuna and Haruka (Haruka is dressed up as a guy ofcourse) as they talk and hug each other and talk sweetly to each other. After this scene Michiru walks towards a bed and yawns.  
  
"I'm so sleepy. I think I will take a nap for now.", Michiru says as she lies down on the soft bed in the middle of the stage.  
  
Setsuna comes in with a bottle of snake venom. An evil smile crosses her face and she begins to speak. .  
"Ah my queen, you, whom are in my way, sha'll die. Heheh. Once you die, he's free. My love is free, and then, and only then, can I have him. Not only will I have your husband, but I will also have your crown, I will be queen! Hahahaha. Goodbye queen Usagi!", Setsuna pours the imaginery venom down Michiru's ear.  
  
Rei widened her eyes a bit, the emotion of guilt and fear could be seen, her hand's started to shake and wasn't able to stay still.  
"They know. .No..No. .They can't. .They CAN'T!", Rei thought extremely nervously.  
Mamoru noticed Rei's strange actions and he asked, "Are you allright?".  
  
Mamoru's voice startled Rei a bit. "Huh?! What?! Oh oh. . umm yes, I'm allright. I'm allright honey. Heheh.", she responds and continues watching the play.  
  
"Okay. .", Mamoru seemed rather confused and continued to enjoy the play.  
  
Setsuna twirls in a beautiful snow white wedding gown.  
  
"Mine! Hahaha! My love, the crown, the kingdom, EVERYTHING is mine! Haha. Today is the day of my marriage! The day I have finally won it all! Rest in peace dead queen. No one will ever know that I killed you. Hahahahaha.", Setsuna speaks her lines as a professional actress and puts the diamond covered crown on her head.  
  
"No! Nooo!!!", Rei yelled out as she pulled her hair and ran out of the ballroom furiously.  
  
The actors quit acting and stared at the shocked Rei, as so did everyone at the party, inculding Mamoru.  
  
"Guilty.", Rini says, "She's guilty.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::: Muahahahaha!!! So. . this story was a tinsy winsy bit longer yes. n.n How was it? This is the second fanfic I do. And don't worry, I don't give up, I never do! Muahaha! I will continue writing this story until the final chapter! I hate it when people give up on their stories. . What weaklings! . .No offense. . that was much more of some kind of encouragement. .Strong people are those that never give up! nn Heheh nn; Yeah I sound so. . yeah weird. lol Thank you for the reviews all of you are giving me! I am really appreciating it! 


	5. Chapter Five

Ch. 5  
  
Mamoru quickly chases after Rei and calls her.  
  
"Rei! Rei!. .Rei?", Mamoru calls out as he enters his bedroom and finds Rei in there holding her head.  
  
"Mamoru. I'm sorry, I just had. . I just had a sudden headache, but I'm allright. I'm allright.", Rei says while her heart still beat as fast as a hummingbird's heart and as she catches some breathe.  
  
"Rei, is something going on? Tell me, what is it?", Mamoru asks.  
"It's n-nothing Mamoru. I-I-It's nothing.", Rei responds still shaking a bit.  
  
"Rei. . In your eyes. . I see fear. I see worry. You're hiding something. .", Mamoru responds.  
  
Rei runs her smooth hands down Mamoru's face and then embraces him.  
  
"Mamoru. .I feel so safe in your arms. I promise you, nothing is wrong. Let's forget about this and proceed to the party. It was only a sudden headache. I love you.", Rei whispered.  
  
"Allright, let us proceed then.", Mamoru responds and walks out the bedroom and walks with Rei into the ballroom.  
  
The wedding couple asked for the guest to forgive Rei's reaction and to proceed with the wonderful party. Mamoru thought about Rei acting very suspicious.  
"..Goodbye queen Usagi.", the line of the actress crossed Mamoru's head.  
  
'Queen Usagi?', he thought, 'Is this . .it couldn't be. .Rini is just upset about me getting married to Rei. Rei wouldn't kill anyone. Rei was like Usagi's sister. I loved Usagi so much . .Rei got me so confused. .Do I love her as I think I do?'.  
  
"Oh, Mamoru. .How could you do this to me?, said a familiar voice.  
  
Mamoru turned to his right and saw the girl with long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and that snowy white long gown. His eyes widen a bit. The beautiful dead wife of his had such a sad feeling in her eyes.  
  
"Usagi. . .?", Mamoru said with an expression of shock across his face.  
  
As he calls her name she vanishes into thin air.  
  
"Usagi! Wait!", Mamoru calls out.  
  
'Usagi. . Such sadness for such beautiful blue eyes. .What happened? Something is going on. . Rini probably knows. . Whatever it is. . I will find out. I'm so confused. .', he thought, while Rei came up to him and hugged his arm.  
  
Rini could see his father and Rei, she glared with much anger. Suddenly a soft hand touched hers.  
  
"Rini, may I have this dance?", someone asked.  
  
Rini turned around to see a handsome guy with blue eyes.  
  
"Helios?! You, are back?", she asks with a surprised look on her face as she placed her hand on top of Helios to dance.  
  
"Yes, I am back. Rini. .Why do I see such anger, such hatred in your ruby red eyes. .?", he gazed deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Helios. .I know it isn't like me. .but don't you know?? My mother. .she died . and Rei. .", she spoke slowly and her eyes began to look watery.  
  
"Rini. .why do you act as such? Why so evil? This isn't you at all. You whom once had such beautiful dreams, possess now such vulgar ones.", he tells her with a sadness in his voice.  
  
"You're right. . .it isn't me. . so just forget about me!", Rini yells at him and then runs out of the ballroom.  
  
He felt a deep sadness run into him., he too walked out of the ballroom, but went straight towards a far away forest.  
  
'Rini. . revenge. . is such ugly thing. . .', he thought.  
  
His eyes closed for a bit and he began to remember the sweet moments that he had with Rini as he sighed.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::: Another end! n.n For the one whom asked about Mamoru here was your chapter (sorry if it sucked x.x tis my only second ficcy!) Well I will try to work on the next chapters later! For now, I'm going to watch 'The Last Samurai' ! n.n Once again, TT Thank you for all your wondefful reviews!!! nn I'm so happy! Adi 


	6. Chapter Six

Ch. 6  
  
Wind blew across the field of dark green water. Helios took a look at the shimmering lake. He took a step forward into the gentle water.  
  
'Rini. . .you're removing me from your dreams . . not only that. . .but also your kindness. . Why, Rini. .why?', he thought as he walked into the deepness of the lake.  
  
Sun rays ran through the clouds down to the Earth, the part of the Earth in which was once happy and now has been covered with deep sadness.  
  
Meanwhile, Rini and Hotaru were walking across a field. Both were conversing of Usagi's death, and Rei's reaction towards the play.  
  
"So she is guilty?", the violet eyed girl asked.  
  
"Yes, she is. I knew all along. She acted so suspiciously.", Rini responded.  
  
Drops of heavy rain began to pour down the Earth again.  
  
"Oh no!", cried both girls and began running as fast as they could towards the castle.  
  
Before they even entered the castle, they spotted a group of people dressed in black and carrying a white coffin. The atmosphere didn't feel quite right, it hasn't in a while, but this scene made Rini shiver.  
  
"What's going?", Rini asked with a worried look on her face.  
"Let's find out.", Hotaru responded as both walked up to Makoto.  
  
Crystal tears ran down Makoto's face her eyes were closed.  
  
"Makoto. Makoto! What's going on??", Rini asked urgently.  
  
"Helios. .", Makoto spoke softly.  
  
Rini's eyes widen, she knew she had a feeling she wasn't going to like what Makoto was going to say. Hotaru's eyes were as wide open as RIni's were, she waited patiently for Makoto's full response.  
  
"What?! What's wrong with Helios?! Tell me Makoto! Tell me!! What happened?!", Rini grabbed Makoto's black dress tightly as she asked her with much frustration running through her.  
  
"He dround himself in the lake!", Makoto responded with even more tears running down her face onto Rini's hands.  
Rini gasped.  
  
Everyone began to leave, the ceremony of death was over. The cemetery, which was full of dead people was left alone.  
  
"Hotaru. .you can go along with the rest, I will stay here.", Rini told Hotaru in her softest voice, a voice that has not been heard in such a long time.  
  
Hotaru nodded, she slowly walked away and began to catch up with the others.  
  
"Helios. . .I know why. .You took your life away because of me. .Why?! Why??!! I am such a fool! You shouldn't have! For this. . I will never forgive myself. .Ne . .ver. .", Rini forced herself to speak , even though she had a lumpy throat.  
Rini had a deep feeling of guilt for her love's death.She kneeled down in front of Helios' grave. Her tears gently fell upon the grave. Yet again, another death to be deppressed about.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : Last Samurai was great! I looove action movies! n.n I hope you guys enjoyed chapter six! And don't worry! I am not going to give up on this story! I will continue it till the end! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Ch. 7  
  
Violent blue lightning struck down the Earth. Lightning as violent as Rini's personality was lately. A river of grief flooded the young girl's heart, whom was still kneeling down in front of Helios' grave.  
  
"Rini. .Rini. . you've been here all night.", said the sweet familiar voice.  
  
Rini looked up and saw her mother floating in the air, her face as pale as the full moon was. A deep sadness could be seen in both girls.  
  
"Mommy. .", Rini said.  
"Listen Rini. You don't have to avenge my death. You're going through so much. I would rather never be sleeping in peace, than knowing you aren't happy.", Usagi told her.  
Rini stood up and shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm not giving up. I'm not like that! I want you to rest in peace. I will avenge your death. I will! And I'm not giving up!", Rini told her mother with her chin up and back straight, looking like a soldier whom was prepared to fight for their country.  
  
Usagi nodded, she smiled as she began to dissappear into nothingness.  
  
"Rini! It's the middle of the night! You have to get some rest! Who were you talking too?", asked Makoto while covering up Rini with a blanket, "It's so cold out here.".  
  
"I was talking to my mother.", Rini said firmly.  
"What?", Makoto couldn't believe what Rini had just said.  
"Makoto. .", the young girl spoke softly.  
"Yes. .?", Makoto asked, curious of what Rini was going to say.  
"I want to learn how to fight. I want to learn. .the art of fighting.", Rini said.  
"Martial arts. I can train you, we can start tomorrow. . err today since it is already twelve a.m, if you'd like.", Makoto said.  
"Perfect.", Rini answered and began to walk away.  
  
Makoto was left in the cemetery wondering why Rini said she was speaking to her mother.  
The sun arose upon the grounds in which the sailor scouts lived. In the castle, everyone, except for Rini, were having a conversation.  
"She said she was talking to her mother.", Makoto's voice was heard.  
  
"It is possible that the poor girl is just so traumatized about death going on, she's just seeing stuff, and also, she is overly deppressed, so we will see her acting very strangely lately. Let that not be much of a surprise to you all.", Ami suggested.  
  
"I agree with Ami. Rini is really deppressed and, well, what Ami said, you will find her acting rather strange.", Rei said.  
  
"After all, Usagi died, Rei and Mamoru got married only a month later, and Helios' died. It must be so much for the poor girl.", Minako said feeling very sad for Rini.  
  
The outer scouts were only quiet, they didn't want to say anything, for they all knew what had happened to Usagi and why Rini was acting the way she was.  
  
"Oh! I gotta go! I promised Rini I would help her train! The martial arts will probably help her a bit. It is a very good art- it lets out all anger and deppression.", Makoto said while gathering up her things.  
  
"That's great. I hope that with your help, Makoto, my daughter will escape those dark feelings.", Mamoru's voice had a sound of hope.  
  
Everyone left the meeting room and returned to their regular schedule.  
  
'Perfect. With them thinking Rini is crazy, they will never suspect of me. They'll never know it was I, whom killed Usagi Tsukino. Her poor deppressed daughter. Haha.', Rei was thinking as she sat in front of a fire chimney.  
  
'Pathetic girl. Claiming she sees her mother. Hahaha. Whatever you do Rini, nothing can be done. It is impossible for you to defeat me. But. . . I am sensing. .she is very close towards achieving her goal. .I must do something before that happens.', the thoughts ran through her mind.  
  
"Fire demon! I call upon you!", Rei commands and begins to chant.  
  
Before the long raven haired woman stood a woman with hair made out of fire, a long dress that matched the color of fire. The demon's eyes glowed with much evilness.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::: Heheh! Wohoo! Another completed chapter! Yes, there will be some martial arts in this fic! n.n I looove the martial arts, ever since I was a baby! o.o; And don't worry, I will give credit to whomever I am basing this fic on . I'm not telling, not until I complete this story. n.n Please, I ask for your patience, Chapter Eight will be up on the net as soon as I can. n.n Once again, thank you for all the reviews! I luv them! n.n!! Adi 


	8. Chapter Eight

Ch. 8  
  
Makoto strikes a punch towards Rini's face. Quickly the young girl blocks the defense known as, the knifehand block. Right after she blocks Makoto's attack, Rini throws a kick towards Makoto's solar plexus. Before Rini could even hit, Makoto moved out of the way.  
  
"You were going to throw a round house kick right at my solar plexus weren't you?", asks Makoto with a grin on her face.  
  
Rini's eyes widened, "How did you know?", she asked in amazement.  
  
"I could tell by your eyes, you were looking towards your target. Plus, once you have a lot more experience, you can sense which attack your opponent is going to use. It's very cool once you get it.", Makoto answers Rini's question with a sweet smile across her face.  
  
"Oh. .no wonder you were only looking at my eyes, I had no idea when you would attack or with what. I see what you mean now. Thanks.", Rini smiles back sweetly.  
  
Makoto turned her head quickly behind her and was in a fighting position. The wind blew, and caused the trees to move a little more than before, it caused the water in the river to flow a little more. Rini looked at Makoto curiously and then glanced at the gorgeous natural place in which Makoto chose to train her.  
  
"Makoto, what is it?", Rini asked.  
"We're not alone. .", Makoto said as she glanced from corner to corner.  
  
Makoto was right, she wasn't psychic, but she sure had the talent of a true martial artist, being able to feel the prescense of an enemy. The fire demon emerged from the shadows and began charging towards Makoto.  
  
"Makoto!", Rini yelled out.  
  
Right then, Makoto quickly got out of the fire demon's way and used a beautiful spinning back kick that Rini admired. The red-eyed young girl quickly transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon.  
Makoto also took the chance to morph into Sailor Jupiter while the fire demon was knocked out on the ground.  
  
The eyes of the fierce fire demon began to open, she picked herself up from the ground.  
  
"Before I kill you both. Know the name of your assasin! Heheh. I am Fire DemonGoddess, Feu! May you be burned by my flames of torture! Hahaha!", exclaims Feu.  
  
"Oh, shut up and fight!", yells Makoto as she throws her thunder dragon attack towards Feu.  
  
"Crystal twi-", Rini began to yell out a power that could not be used anymore.  
'Pegasus. . . I can't use this anymore. .', she thought while her eyes shimmered.  
"Pink sugar heart attack!!!!!", she pointed her wand towards Feu.  
  
"Pathetic! Is this the best you can do Rini?!", Feu asked while preparing an attack in her hand.  
"Just like your mother, and your friend, You and Makoto will die!!", Feu throws the fireballs towards Rini, whom was shocked at the time and didn't think of moving.  
  
"Rini! Move!", Sailor Jupiter pushes Rini out of the way and is hit instead.  
  
Sailor Jupiter yelled in pain while lying on the rocky ground.  
  
-"Chibi Moon. .get out of here! I'll take care of this demon!"  
-"No you wont! Not alone! I will help you, no matter what it takes!"  
  
Rini got up from where she was pushed in, "You were created by Rei! I know you were! And your precious master will not get away with it! I will avenge my mother and Helios' death! You and Rei will pay!!", she says while using her new martial arts techniques on the demon.  
  
'What. .? This demon created by Rei? Rei killed Usagi and Helios?. .Feu. . the name of this fire demon. . Feu. . . french word for fire. .hmm. .Fire. . is. . Mars' element or power. . .Come to think of it. . this demon looks a lot like Rei, except with hair made out of fire, and glowing red orange eyes. .Well, I'll ask questions later, in the meantime I must fight!', the thoughts ran through the wounded Sailor Jupiter's head while she struggled to get up.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!", glowing shapes of leaves headed straight towards Feu.  
Rini backfliped out of Feu's way before she got hit.  
  
"Take that!", yelled Jupiter as Feu fell down in the river nearby.  
  
-"Thank you Jupiter."  
  
-"Rini. . you said Rei is behind all of this?"  
  
Rini nods lightly and begins to walk away.  
  
"I think we're done training for the day.", Rini said in a serious voice.  
  
Sailor Jupiter morphs back into Makoto and follows Rini. A river full of questions flooded her head. 'Rei was like Usagi's sister. .she can't be behind this. . .or can she. . ?'.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: x.x sry it took so long. My head hurts, I need glasses. x.x I'll try my best to post up Ch. 9 soon. . and think of what to write in it too. n.n Reviews make me so happyyyyyy!!! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well! Thank you for all reviews! Adi-san 


	9. Chapter Nine

Ch. 9  
  
"Agh! My notebook, where did I leave it?? I had all my formulas written in it.", says Dr. Tomoe, while walking in the dark living room and moving things and placing them back.  
  
Voices, voices that sounded serious, and footsteps that were eager to step inside the cold dark living room that was full of many types of swords on the walls surrounding him.  
  
-"Rei is definetly the cause of Usagi's death, now she is after Rini, and anyone whom suspects of her."  
  
Dr. Tomoe's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't want anyone to know what he had just heard, so he quickly stepped behind one of the dark curtains.  
  
"This demon a fire demon goddess named Feu, she came to attack Mako- chan and I. I'm positive Rei created this creature with her abilities, I'm extremely positive! I must find a way to avenge my mother's death! And I have to do this soon! But how?! I can't just kill her immediately! I must prove to everyone that she is a witch! A criminal! A-", Rini said in a much fierce voice, but something had stopped her.  
  
"What's wrong?", asked Setsuna with concern.  
  
"One of Rei's spies!!", Rini yelled out as she quickly pulled out a katana sword off the wall and aimed for whom ever was behind the curtain without thinking things over.  
  
"Rini! NO!", yelled out Haruka but by then it was too late, Rini pulled out the bloody sword.  
  
Slowly and very curiously, Rini stepped up and pulled the curtain away. To her surprise it was Dr. Tomoe lying on the bloody ground, she had just killed her best friend's father! Her ruby eyes widened, her heart sank deeply, her eyes began to shimmer brighter than the sky's stars. Her sad emotions burst out, she began to scream in such pain that she has never felt before.  
  
"I'm sick! I'm sick of all of this!! I cant take it anymore!!", she cried and the katana that she held in her hand headed straight towards her heart, the heart that was full of sadness, a deadly sadness.  
  
"Rini!! No!!", Michiru yelled as she embraced the young girl before the sword reached her target.  
  
"What are you thinking?! You can't kill yourself, not now!", said Haruka with eyes wide open in shock.  
"Don't do that again! Don't kill yourself! Your mother would be very dissapointed, and that way she would get no where in sleeping in peace.", Setsuna said with a shaking voice.  
  
"Oh Setsuna! Michiru! Haruka! I can't take it anymore! First my mother dies, then Helios kills himself, and I just now killed my best friend's father!!! What will Hotaru think of me?!", the overly deppressed young girl cried out.  
She dropped the katana sword, escaped Michiru's embrace, and ran towards her bedroom.  
  
"What?!?!", cried out Hotaru with tears slowly coming out of her eyes.  
  
The outer scouts managed to gather up a meeting with the other senshi, the king, and the 'queen'.  
  
"It was an accident. Rini thought it was an enemy spying on us!", yelled out Setsuna.  
  
"Setsuna is right. It wasn't Rini's fault.", added in Michiru.  
  
"We tried to stop her before she attacked.Still, I don't think she deserves punishment for what she did.", the firm voice of Haruka was heard.  
  
"Haruka is right, the poor girl has been through so much, punishment wouldn't be such a great idea. . .", said Ami.  
  
"But what if. .", Minako began to speak.  
  
"What if what?', asked Makoto.  
  
"Wouldn't it be dangerous. . I mean. . no offense. . but she could just be out here free killing anyone at any time. . ", Minako finished her statement.  
  
Rei shook her head, "Remember. Rini is under a great deppression, which is one of the reasons of why she is behaving like this. I agree with Ami. Punishment wouldn't be such a good idea. Right Mamoru?", she asked looking innocent and hiding her happiness deep inside her.  
  
"Rei is correct. . I should go talk with her.", Mamoru responded.  
  
"I think you should leave her alone. She's been through a lot. No offense, but I doubt she would want to see the man-whom-married-Rei-just- one-month-later-after Usagi's-death at the moment. Am I not correct?", Haruka stopped Mamoru with a hurtful sentence.  
  
Rei glared at the tall strong sailor soldier. Hotaru didn't mind what the rest said, she was deeply hurt, her own best friend killed her father. Hotaru's eyes shimmered brighter and brighter each second as she thought of her father's death, until she couldn't take it, she ran outside of the room, outside of the castle. The castle that was so full of a dark curse, a dark story, a castle that was once a happy place that now turned into a dark deadly rose. The atmosphere didn't seem right anymore. 'Rini. . why did you do this to me?! Why?!. . I know. . it's not your fault. . yet I am so angry. . so angry. . .Out of all people!', she thought while more tears fell onto the ground.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::: Okay, this was longest chapter! n.n YOu guys are so lucky I'm still alive! If I had gotten shot I would have never finished this story!!! I'm so thankful I didn't! Yes! I was about to get shot! Seriously! It's on my bloggy : thankful to be alive It's not my time to go yet! Okay. . onto the real subject, yay! Thank you again for reviews! n.n; I wuv them! I hoped you guys enjoyed Chapter Nine, even though it's a bit deppressing. siiigh But what's a story without a problem? o.o; n.n Stay tuned for Chapter Ten! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Ch. 10

I . . . , the voice whispered shakingly.

Hotaru stays in the same kneeling position in front of her fathers tomb, not bothering to respond.

Im sorry. . ., Rini completed her sentence.

The wind kept blowing all the dead orange leaves around the atmosphere.

I know you didnt mean to do it. . .but. . .please. . do me the favor of leaving me alone with my father and I. . ., was Hotarus only response.

Rini nodded her head and began to walk her way off the land of eternal sleeping people.

I know what you feel., said this familiar voice.

Hotaru remained kneeling down, knowing who it was behind her.

Youre enraged. You feel anger, grief. I know you do, as so do I. These times have been so harsh to everyone, including me. I feel your frustration, Hotaru. Hotaru, I have an idea for revenge. . ., Rei mentions with a smirk on her face that Hotaru doesnt bother to look at. 

. . .What do you have in mind?, asks Hotaru after a long moment of silence.

Rei draws out a shiny new sword.

A fight.

What?

Challenge your friend to a fight.

 . . . 

On the very tip of this weapon, there is venom. Venom, ready to attack its prey.

IM SORRY I TOOK SOOOOO LONG! A MILLION APOLOGIES! School, homework, studying, and all that stuff I had to concentrate on. But hey! Its summer! Ill get this done! Umm. . and I have to get my mind refreshed. . . I cant really remember how the story goes. x.x Sorry if this chapter sucked! But I will do my best to refresh it and get back into the writing mood! Sorry its so short. -Adi


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ch. 11

"Now is the time . . . It will all end now. ." , an evil smile came across Rei's smooth face as she wiped Saturn's staff with a handkerchief, "Hotaru wouldn't wan't to really hurt Rini with venom, therefore I'll do it for her. It will be either her or I, myself will do this for her. Ah, yes, Rini you will die and fall before me. . .just like your mother.", her evil thoughts are finished up and she leaves the fighting ring.

"A what? . . ."

"You heard me, Rini. I wan't to fight you! I'll meet you and everyone else will meet us and watch our match in the fighting ring.", Hotaru walks away leaving her old friend in confusion, and just like Rini, her voice had a dark cold tone within it.

"Hotaru. . ."

People began filling up the room, eager to watch the match between two best friends. There were voices being heard between the dark stone walls of the castle, people drinking out of their fancy expensive champaigne glasses. The king, and 'queen' sat in their thrones, waiting anxiously to what awaits them.

Knee length purple boots and pink knee length boots made noises with each step they took onto the ring. The fighter's eyes were set on nothing else, but each other. Their sailor outfits remained still, as the voices around the room began to fade away.

As both sailor scouts fight using their knowledge of the same martial art Sailor Jupiter taught every Sailor, Rei sits anxiously for Rini's end. Mini Moon and Saturn fought as if it were a planned elegant choreography, which left everyone in suspense once one attack was taken, and a defense was used. Little did the scouts or the guests knew that this fight and ceremony would end in nothing but death and surprises. The fight seemed to cause Rei a silent panic attack, it was time for plan two.

"Break!", she yelled on the top of here lungs and left the room and fighters frozen, "Rini, how about a toast? And in honor, I sha'll drop this pearl within the wine too honor you in your creative methods of fighting. What honor it is for me to take place of your mother, and care for you. I wish you the best of luck in your match. Come, come take this drink.", she smiled, but then grimaced at Rini's response.

"I rather would not. I would rather continue the fight, I am not at all thirsty. I'm flattered that you are honored, but let me tell you one thing, no one, _NO ONE, _takes my mother's place, and _no one_ else cared for me as deeply and strongly my mother did.", she rejected Rei's offer with a stern voice.

"ENOUGH! Rini! You killed my father! Now it's time to pay! I'm sick of this! All of this! You're not you anymore! You're not you!", Saturn yelled out as she pulled out her staff and began charging towards Mini Moon.

"Uh! Hotaru! Weapons can't be used! What is this! I don't ever remember agreeing on terms of using our-", Rini interrupted her sentence with a yell as she began dodging the attacks. She pulled out her own staff, the only problem was that it was to small. "Pink Sugar Heart attack!", the power shouldn't do much damage to her friend, after all, it wasn't the strongest ability she had.

After being thrown onto the floor, Saturn quickly got up and front flipped across the fighting ring floor, swinging the blade/staff in a fancy way and wounding Mini Moon with a cut on her abdomen, with all her strength Mini Moon drew the same attack with the sword that Rei covered with venom earlier.

Mini Moon shocked, stood still and saw Saturn's icy eyes with no remorse.

"This isn't you either.", Mini Moon said with the lightest voice while placing her hand on the blood stained uniform.

"I guess that makes two of us then.", she replied while holding her staff in a fighting position.

"You can't be serious. . ."

"Oh, but I am. Just as serious as you are to avenge your mother's death."

Darien stood up and yelled out for a break. Again, everyone, including the two fighting soldiers became frozen. "Rini. . I will drink on your behalf the wine with the pearl within it. In honor to your fight.", he ended the sentence with a smile and held the chalice towards his daughter.

Rei's eyes widened in fear. This was not what she had expected, she didn't intend for her husband to drink out of the chalice.

Rini knew what that pearl in the chalice was for, which is why she had neglected it earlier, just like Rei, she began to fear what would happen to her father.

"No, no, dear. This chalice was especially made for Rini. _She_ deserves to drink out of it, it would be an honor if she did. There is no need for you to drink out of it my love. . .No need.", Rei spoke with a persuasive tone of voice.

Rini stood frozen, she knew what Rei was up to, and she didn't like it at all.

"No, she has a point, I will drink it, _after_ I finish fighting.", Mini Moon suggested while the venom on the blade began mixing in with her blood.

"Nonsense!", Mamoru, with a kind smile took a sip of the wine within the chalice.

Both Rei and Rini stood frozen and were left in a prison of shock. Rini's vision began to blur, and her head began spinning, but there was even more rage than ever, Rei had murdered both of her parents.

"No. . .", she moaned as her knees began to fall weak.

The same exact symptoms began happening to Mamoru, he took a look at the pearl inside the chalice, then turned his view towards the pale faced Rei he had married. He calculated everything and came out with the conclusion. Why? Why hadn't he trust his daughter? Why didn't he catch the deadly violet eyes before? First his Usako, then she tried to kill his daughter? This was too much.

"Y-Y-You. . . .", Mamoru began to compulse, "Usako. . .Rini . . .".

Rei looked around at all the faces staring at her in horror.

"N-No! No! No! No!", Rei yelled in fear.

Saturn began charging again towards Mini Moon with a yell of anger, but as the venom began working as well in her blood, she fell onto her knees in pain and died instantly. Mini Moon took a look at her lost friend.

"Hotaru. . .Dad-. . . .Daddy. . .", she whispered softly beneath her breathe.

"YOU MURDERER!", the rest of the scouts yelled out.

The guests also yelled out nasty comments to the devil in disguise of an angel. Everyone, like Mamoru himself had calculated everything. Rei began to panick and began to run away from the fight she started herself.

"You won't run away this time you coward!", although with a blurry vision, spinning head, and weak knees, Rini gathered all her strength to complete the mission her mother sent her on. She jumped towards Rei and pierced the sword from behind the evil villain.

Terrorizing screams echoed within the castle as blood dripped from Rei's body, as it did Rini ran to her dead father. Slowly and painfully, Rini began falling, her eyes faded shut.

Usagi's spirit appeard in the audience's view of the fighting ring and gently faded away. Four dead carcasses lay on the ground leaving the kingdom in shock.

"Mommy, daddy, I'll be with you. . . I'll be with you. . .", Rini's last words left quickly with her.

¡End! Heheh. I apologize that it took me forever to finish the story, but I told you I never give up! - Oh! And I do NOT own Sailor Moon, and I do give William Shakespeare for the creative plot of Hamlet. Wus up Shakespeare! . . Yeah yeah. .I know the dude is dead. . heheh. Left us with pieces of talented artwork. . eh. . not sure if that is a good sentence, but you know what I mean. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh! Check out my poetry and story (I'll be posting up a story of my own soon there) at My pen name is : IAngeldeChaosl (The first letter is a capital "i" and the last is just a lower case "L" . . Please review those! Thank you so much for reading! Until next time!

Adi


End file.
